


Тетрадь

by Leka_Koks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark!Derek, Killer Derek, Killer Stiles, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), aged-up character(s) death, dark!stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку с однострочников: 25-07. Стерек. Дерек и Стайлз - серийные убийцы</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Стайлз долго рассматривал фотографию официантки, а после вырезал ее изображение и вклеил в свою тетрадь. Там было много фотографий, старых и совсем новых, Стайлзу нравилось собирать их.

Официантка была милой и крошечной, похожей на маленькую птичку. Возможно, Стайлз бы и не тронул ее, если бы она не всунула бумажку со своим номером телефона Дереку. А Стайлз не любил, когда кто-то смотрел на Дерека так же, как смотрел на него Стайлз. 

В мотеле, в котором они остановились, душно и пахло дешевым стиральным порошком, а владельцами были богообразная пожилая пара. Когда они с Дереком снимали номер, то Стайлз наблюдал, как старушка недовольно пыхтела, выдавая им ключ. Интересно, а в этом затхлом мотеле хорошая выручка? У них с Дереком заканчивались деньги, так что наличка им не помешала бы. 

Утром Стайлз снова звонил отцу. Стайлза всегда раздражали эти звонки, но он чувствовал себя обязанным позвонить ему. Во время их разговоров, отец обещал посадить Дерека в тюрьму, а Стайлза в психиатрическую клинику. Просто отец не понимал и скорее всего не хотел понимать. Они с Дереком вместе и ничто не сможет их разлучить. Скоро они будут в Финиксе, Стайлзу хотелось посмотреть на Капитолий. А после, куда они поедут, будет выбирать Дерек. И отец не сможет найти их. 

Старушка, казалось, была не удивленна, когда Дерек проткнул ее живот когтями. Как будто она ожидала это от них, знала, что так и будет. Руки Дерека окрасились мерзкой ржавой кровью, Стайлзу захотелось тут же достать платок и протереть его ладони, чтобы они были чистыми. Стайлз любил его руки, зная, что могли они вытворять с его телом. Как они гладили, сжимали и ласкали Стайлза, заставляли его кричать от горячего возбуждения. Поэтому он ненавидел, когда ладони Дерека были грязными. 

Старик глупо крякнул, когда Стайлз воткнул нож ему в горло и Стайлз засмеялся, потому что тот сухой грудой свалился у его ног. Стайлз переступил через мертвое тело, стараясь не наступить в лужу багровой крови, которая уже растекалась вокруг старика, и стал собирать деньги из разломанной кассы. Хорошо, что в мотеле больше не было постояльцев, Стайлз устал и хотел спать. Он с нетерпением ждал, когда они с Дереком сядут в Камаро и Стайлз сможет отдохнуть, пока Дерек будет вести машину. Ночью Дерек усадил его к себе на колени и заставил насаживаться на его член, пока Стайлз не спустил, громко заскулив. Поэтому Стайлз так сильно чувствовал себя уставшим, ноги дрожали и болели бедра, а еще на шее горел очередной укус Дерека. 

Когда старушка перестала дергаться, Дерек отпустил ее и Стайлз попросил его вымыть руки. Наконец, когда ладони Дерека были идеально чистыми, Стайлз обнял его за талию, и они направились к автомобилю. 

Солнце светило ярко, обжигая кожу. Стайлз с наслаждением залез в автомобиль и, когда Дерек сел рядом, Стайлз потянулся к нему и поцеловал. Вскоре они будут далеко от этого дешевого мотеля. А после сюда прибудет отец, жадно выискивающий любые их следы. Стайлз оставил ему записку и снова попросил не волноваться о них. 

Стайлз осторожно вырезал фотографию пожилой пары и вклеил ее в тетрадь.


	2. Продолжение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: не очень графическое описание убийства

Стайлз подошел к Дереку и обнял его со спины, крепко обвив руками шею. Вокруг было столько крови, что казалось, Стайлз никогда не сможет отмыть руки Дерека и они так и останутся противно-красными. А Стайлзу этого не хотелось.

Парень был еще жив, когда Дерек вспорол ему живот когтями. Стайлз завороженно наблюдал, как Дерек запустил ладонь жертве внутрь. 

Металлический запах остро щекотал ноздри, Стайлз прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, а после наклонился и начал целовать Дерека в шею. То, как Дерек разрывал пальцами края кожи и мышечной ткани еще трепыхающегося парня, сильно возбудило Стайлза. Ему нравилось видеть, как Дерек демонстрировал свою силу, свое превосходство над другими. Стайлзу захотелось заняться с ним сексом прямо тут, на пустыре, немного вдалеке от ярмарки, где веселились парочки и семьи. 

Парень тихо скулил, как побитая собака, и умолял отпустить его, плевал кровью и шевелил красными губами. Стайлза это разозлило и, взяв биту, он раздробил парню ноги, чтобы тот не делал попыток уползти. Раздался мерзкий хруст костей, пока Стайлз наносил сильные удары, а после парень последний раз взвыл и затих. Казалось, можно было почувствовать, как быстро и резко вырвалась из него жизнь. И вновь Стайлз ощутил это захлестывающее чувство власти и вседозволенности. 

Через минуту Дереку надоело играть с этим парнем, и он брезгливо отбросил от себя мертвое тело. Когда жертва не кричала, было не так интересно. 

— Мы же вернемся на ярмарку? — заискивающе спросил Стайлз. Ему хотелось съесть еще печеных яблок.

— Давай. 

На ярмарке было шумно и ярко, Стайлза немного раздражало такое количество людей, но Дерек крепко держал его за руку, а это успокаивало. Дерек был его якорем, был смыслом его жизни. Сейчас они крепко связаны, как будто кто-то невидимый сшил их сердца и разум, сделав одним целым.

Долго они бродили вокруг разноцветных палаток, иногда останавливаясь и что-то покупая. Убитый парень оказался богатеньким, и у него было чем поживиться. Стайлз выиграл большого плюшевого волка, которого потом с гордостью подарил Дереку. 

Когда они уже собирались уходить, в толпе раздался пронзительный женский крик. Скорее всего, нашли труп парня, они с Дереком оставили его в кабинке грязного насквозь провонявшего туалета. 

Стайлзу захотелось пойти посмотреть, но Дерек удержал его и вскоре Стайлз понял почему. В самом центре скопления людей стоял его отец и разъяренно глядел прямо на них. Возможно, он мечтал убить их, а может, и нет. Стайлз уже давно не мог понять его чувства, словно они чужие друг другу люди. 

Стайлз непринужденно помахал отцу, а после они с Дереком скрылись в толпе. 

Их ждал Нью-Йорк.


End file.
